


Mission: 'Whats going on you two?'

by k0i_666



Series: Bisexual nick wilde stories [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde Friendship, Nick Wilde-centric, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0i_666/pseuds/k0i_666
Summary: Nick and Finnick had always been close... a little too close. One day, something changes and both mammals distance eachother. Judy takes notice of this and investigates. Starting with interviewing both males. Finnick first and lasty Nick.
Relationships: Finnick/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde
Series: Bisexual nick wilde stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mission: 'Whats going on you two?'

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just self projection onto nick and what about it shawty. Im sad and in denial let me be. Also theres not enough bi nick fanfics and that homophobic, why? Im gay and i said so.

No one knew that the two 'co-workers' were actually dating, and they prefered it like that. They didnt know how the city would react, I mean there wasnt alot of openly LGBT+ citizens in Zootopia! 

  
Weeks after starting to date, Nick had finally decided he was going to ask Finnick if he could atleast tell Judy, his best friend. Finnick, quickly refused.

"No! You dont know how she'll react! It could ruin my image..." yelped the smaller fox. It was true, it coul possibly ruin his image. "She's my friend, come one, we can trust her." Replied Nick, devastated. He sighed, looking out thru the window of his small van. Finnick shook his head in disaproval. "Nicky, we talked about this. We can't tell anyone." Replied Finnick, placing his smaller paw on his boyfriend'shoulder.

"I know, I know." Replied gently Nick, smiling towards his smaller boyfriend.

This happened two months ago. The pair had broken up, it wasnt an argument, mostly just calm and mutual agreement that it wouldnt work out in the long run. 

While hanging out with Judy, the smaller male would usually cuddle up around Nick. Sometimes asleep, sometimes awake and looking at his phone from time to time.

While now they had broken up two months ago, Judy took notice of the two males distancing eachother. Judy would rarely see hem in the same room.

Of course, she didnt know why. But she did wanted to know exactly why the two didnt hangout as much. 

So in an attempt to find out, she decided to investigate a bit. And by that, she means awkwardly asking alot of questions to the both of them. Starting with Finnick.

"So..." started Judy, staring at her cup of coffee. "How come i havent seen you in a while?" Judy asked, looking up to the small male doing the dishes infront of her.

"Been busy with business." Replied Finnick, concentrated on the plate he was washing. "Oh.. ok. But everytime I hung out with Nick, you were always there? Did something happen dude?" Questioned Judy, taking a sip of coffee directly after. Finnick shook his head, placing the plate down and looking back at Judy.

"Listen, bunny, if Nick hasnt told you anything. I'm not gonna answer." He said in a monotone voice. Judy sighed and finished her cup of coffee.

A few days later, she was hanging out with her best friend, again. She had invited him over, since she wanted to know what was going on. 'What did Finnick mean when he said those thing? Something must of happened' she thought. Infact, she was certain something happened but just didnt know what it was.

"So, why did you invite me over Carrots?" Questioned Nick, sitting on Judy's bed. She stood across from him, next to her desk. 

"Somehing happened between you and Finnick." She stated. This made Nick shocked. "And why do you say that?" He tried sounding normal but it came off a bit too defensive for his liking. Judy smirked, 'Aha! Caught you.' She thought, something DID infact happen between the two! Now to get more info...

"Well firstly, you sounded way too defensive right now and when I questioned Finnick.. well he said that if you didn't tell me, he couldnt tell me." Smugly admited Judy.

Nick mentally cursed at Finnick. 'Well I guess i have to tell her then..' He thought. 

He gulped, looking downwards. Judy was starting to feel a bit guilty, intruding his life and all.

"Alright, since you're so curious.." He sighed, anxiously fiddling with his paw. His tail swished around a couple of times before resting next to his upper thigh.

"Wait you don't have to tell me if you dont want to!" She hurried, feeling bad for pressuring Nick.

The taller male shook his head "No, really, it's ok. You were gonna find out sooner or late anyways" he chuckled, looking to the side.

He sighed, looking back up to Judy "The reason, me and Finnick dont..hang out that much anymore is because.." the normally flirty and confident fox was now only anxious and scared. Scared of how Judy would react.

He sighed deeply, "Well its because, we broke up" He finally admitted. He watches his bestfriend gasp. She smiled "Oh! I didn't know you were gay Nick." She exclaimed, giggling.

"Wh-What? No! I'm not gay! Not that theres anything wrong with that!" Nick quickly replied, flustered. "I'm bisexual Judy! With a preference for girls." He added, stil fiddling with his paws.

Judy smiled and walked closer, sitting next to Nick. "I'm glad you told me Nick, and it's okay." She whispered, laying her head on his thighs, looking up at him.

"I'm glad I told you, Carrots." Nick replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Shawty a lil baddie...this is my first official fanfic. Goodnight


End file.
